Solid lavatory cleansing compositions are well known. See, for example, EP0167210, EP0350227, EP0462643, EP0526437, WO95/25162 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,671, for a discussion of solid compositions intended for use in toilet bowls, ie toilet rim blocks or toilet rinse blocks. GB 2290300 discloses toilet rim blocks comprising polyvinyl alcohol or partially hydrolysed polyvinyl acetate with fragrance material that may include a small amount of beta phenyl ethyl alcohol, at a level of 0.47% by weight.